disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Kanga
(The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh) (The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh) Kath Soucie Tress MacNeille Tomie Kataoka (Japanese) |personality = motherly, protective, understanding |home = Hundred Acre Woods |friends = Roo, Tigger, Winnie the Pooh, Piglet, Eeyore, Rabbit, Owl, Christopher Robin, Lumpy |enemies = Bees |likes = Roo |dislikes = Roo in danger |quote = ''Why hello Tigger dear. }} Kanga is the name of a character in the books and cartoons about Winnie the Pooh. Like most of the Pooh characters, Kanga is a stuffed animal come to life. She is a female kangaroo (the only female character in the series, other than the occasional appearance of Christopher Robin's mother), and she comes the nearest of all the Pooh characters to serving the role of a parent, often adopting a disapproving or overly cautious demeanor, especially towards her own child, Roo. Appearances The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh In The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Kanga appears in all the stories. In Winnie the Pooh and the Honey Tree Kanga is shown with Roo at Christopher Robin's house and expecting Eeyore's tail which she believes should be pointed North. She later on brings Roo to give Pooh some flowers to which Pooh accidently sneezes when he smells them. Later on she comes with Christopher Robin and Eeyore to help pull Pooh out of Rabbit's front door to which Pooh lands in a honey tree and tells the others to take their time pulling him out. In Winnie the Pooh and the Blustery Day Kanga is seen coming to see about the disaster of Owl's house which was blown down in the wind. Later on during the flood Kanga is seen with Roo, Tigger, and Rabbit floating in an umbrella to Christopher Robin's house. After the flood Kanga is seen celebrating at a hero party for Pooh who saved Piglet's life during the flood. Then Kanga is shown at Piglet's house to which Eeyore says is Owl's New House and Piglet Herocilly gives his house to Owl so the gang have a hero party for both Pooh and Piglet where Kanga is seen celebrating along with the others. In Winnie the Pooh and Tigger Too Kanga is seen sweeping her porch on the first day of Winter to which Roo asks her when is Tigger coming to take him out to play to which Kanga tells Roo to be patient and Tigger will come to which he does come before Kanga can finish her sentence. When Tigger says Hello to Kanga she calls him dear. Then Kanga gives Roo a scarf to wear and tells Tigger to bring Roo home for his nap and be careful and Tigger tells Kanga that he'll take good care of Roo. Later on when Roo and Tigger get stuck in a tree Kanga comes along with Christopher Robin, Rabbit, Pooh, and Piglet to investigate the problem and Kanga tells Roo worriedly to be careful and then Christopher Robin says to use hs coat to use to catch Roo and Tigger and before Roo jumps Kanga tells him not to fall too fast to which Roo falls and lands in the coat and jumps into Kanga's arms. Tigger decides not to jump down but promises never to bounce again if he does get down to which he slides down. Then he realizes his promise and walks away sadly to which Kanga and everyone eles except Rabbit look sad and agree that they like the old bouncy Tigger best to which Rabbit agrees and Tigger is allowed to bounce again and has eveyone bounce including Kanga to which they all do. The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh In the tv series Kanga appears in many episodes in which here she is voiced by Patricia Parris the same actress who voices Christopher Robin's Mom in the series. In the episode Babysitter Blues Kanga leaves Christopher Robin, Pooh, Piglet, and Tigger in charge of Roo and when she returns and finds out that Tigger and Roo are missing during a game of Hide and Seek she becomes awfully worried about Roo but is relieved when Roo and Tigger come out of hiding from under the bed. In the episode The Old Switcheroo Tigger tries to hide Roo from Kanga so she won't give him a bath but she manages to find Roo and take him home to give him a bath but on the way Pooh manages to distract Kanga while Tigger grabs Roo and puts Piglet in Kanga's pouch. When Kanga gets home she accidently mistakens Piglet for Roo and gives him a bubble bath and when Piglet tries to tell her he's Piglet Kanga simply says that he is Roo and doing a good job imitating Piglet's voice. Then Pooh appears and corrects Kanga and takes Piglet home. Then Tigger and Roo come home from playing in the mud and getting stuck to gum and ask Kanga to get them unstuck to which Kanga says that the only way that she can get them unstuck is by giving them a bath to which she does and manages to teach them both that taking a bath isn't so bad! The Tigger Movie In The Tigger Movie Kanga is first seen sweeping her front porch when Tigger bounces up and asks her to bounce with him but she says she can't because she has too much work to do. Later on Kanga is seen along with Roo, Rabbit, Pooh, Piglet, and Eeyore trying to remove a boulder off of Eeyore's house with Rabbit's Rock Remover and when Kanga suggests that they could use another helping hand Tigger bounces up and bounces onto the boulder causing both it and eveyone else except for Tigger and Roo to roll into the mud and when Kanga reaches into her pouch she finds a fish in it. After this Tigger asks the gang to bounce with him House of Mouse Piglet's Big Movie Pooh's Heffalump Movie My Friends Tigger & Pooh Kingdom Hearts (series) Kingdom Hearts II Kanga appears three times in the Hundred Acre Wood storyline, the first being at her house along with Roo and Tigger. She gives Pooh some medicine in hopes of him regaining his former self. Her second appearance is at the Spooky Cave helping Sora search for Pooh. She is last seen at Starry Hill saying goodbye to Sora. Disney Parks Gallery Kanga.jpg|Kanga, as she appears in the Kingdom Hearts series 3249032391_96e48dbdc6_b.jpg|Kanga and Roo in a Disney Park appearance Trivia Category:Winnie the Pooh characters Category:Kingdom Hearts characters Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Characters in the Disney animated features canon Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Living characters Category:Singing Characters Category:Mothers Category:Disney's House of Mouse Category:Heroines